Irina
Profile= Trivia * Her surname, Bondarchuk (Russian: Бондарчук) is Ukrainian and Russian surname meaning barrel maker or cooper. * She addresses Hades as Dark Lord (Meiou-dono). |-|Status= |-|Attacks= |-|Sprout Arts= *Most Sprout arts are melee. バラージ・ ウォール Barrage Wall |Effect=Defense-ignoring physical attack on enemy Vanguard. Decrease target's Agility. |Note=Melee physical attack. Agility decrease: 8/12/16% }} ネイル・ ボム Nail Bomb |Effect=Defense-ignoring physical attack on a single enemy. Chance to apply Bleeding to target. |Note=Melee physical attack. Bleeding: 1/2/3T }} ヘイル・オブ・ ガンファイア Hail of Gunfire |Effect=Defense-ignoring physical attack on a single enemy. Decrease target's Agility. |Note=Melee physical attack. Agility decrease: 9/x/x% }} ラスト・ リゾート Last Resort |Effect=Defense-ignoring physical attack on enemy Vanguard. Chance to apply Bleeding to target. |Note=Melee physical attack. Bleeding: 1/x/xT }} シンチレーション・ クォーツ Scintillation Quartz |Effect=Defense-ignoring ranged physical attack on enemy Vanguard. Decrease target's Defense. |Note=Ranged physical attack. Agility decrease: x/x/x% }} |-|Skills= ワーニング・ ショット Warning Shot |Effect=Ranged physical attack on a single enemy. Accuracy rate correction. |Note=CT4 }} アサルト・ ポジション Assault Position |Effect=Ranged physical attack on a single enemy. Accuracy rate correction. Cooltime is relatively short. |Note=CT3 }} トランキライザー・ ガン Tranquilizer Gun |Effect=Ranged Physical Attack on enemy Vanguard. Change to apply Stun to target. |Note=CT10 Stun: Can't act for 1 turn }} タクティカル・ リロード Tactical Reload |Effect=Ranged physical attack on a single enemy. Reduce CT of other skills. |Note=CT10 }} テイザー・ ショックウェーブ Taser Shockwave |Effect=Defense-ignoring ranged physical attack on a single enemy. Chance to apply Stun to target. |Note=CT12 Stun: Can't act for 1 turn }} フォース・ ストラクチャー Force Structure |Effect=Increase Attack of 1 allied Vanguard. |Note=CT14/14/13/13/12/12/11/11/10/9 Attack increase: 63/70/77/84/91/98/105/112/119/126% }} サプレッシブ・ ファイア Supression Fire |Effect=Ranged Physical Attack on enemy Vanguard. Target's counterattack rate is decreased. |Note=CT12 Counterattack rate decrease: 2/2/2/2/2/3/3/3/3/4% }} ランぺージ・ ファイア Rampage Fire |Effect=Ranged Physical Attack on enemy Vanguard. Accuracy rate correction. |Note=CT9 }} ディスパージョン・ プリズム Dispersion Prism |Effect=Defense-ignoring Ranged Physical Attack on single enemy. Own Attack is increased. |Note=CT12 Attack increase: 8/10/11/12/13/14/15/16/17/18% }} |-|Abilities= メダル・オブ・ ファイア Medal of Fire |Effect=Regular attacks increase own Attack with a probability. Landing a finishing blow on an enemy guarantees Attack increase. |Note=Attack increase: 15/22/30% }} メダル・オブ・ ガード Medal of Guard |Effect=Regular attacks increase own Defense with a probability. Landing a finishing blow on an enemy guarantees Defense increase. |Note=Defense increase: 15/22/30% }} メダル・オブ・ フェザー Medal of Feather |Effect=Regular attacks increase own Agility with a probability. Landing a finishing blow on an enemy guarantees Agility increase. |Note=Agility increase: 15/22/30% }} メダル・オブ・ マインド Medal of Mind |Effect=Regular attacks increase own Magic Power with a probability. Landing a finishing blow on an enemy guarantees Magic Power increase. |Note=Magic Power increase: 15/22/30% }} メダル・オブ・ スクランブル Medal of Scramble |Effect=Chance to perform an additional action during regular attacks. Chance to perform an additional action when landing a finishing blow. |Note= }} ブルータル ガンナー Brutal Gunner |Effect=Regular Attacks gain the effect of applying Bleeding with a probability. |Note=Bleeding: 3/7/9T }} ミラクル サージェント Miracle Sergeant |Effect=Allied Vanguard's Attack and Magic Power are increased. |Note=Attack and Magic Power increase: 26/32/39% }} アシッド・ グレネード Acid Grenade |Effect=Regular Attacks gain the effect of reducing Defense. |Note=Defense decrease: 17/x/x% }} ラリマー・ シャトヤンシー Larimar Chatoyancy |Effect=Own Attack and Critical rate are increased. |Note=Attack increase: 26/39/52% Critical rate increase: 134/201/268% }} メダル・オブ・ アステリズム Medal of Asterism |Effect=Regular attacks increase own Luck and grant Strengthening with a probability. Landing a finishing blow on an enemy guarantees Luck increase, and Strengthening buff. |Note=Luck increase: 17/x/x% Strengthening: 4/x/xT (1 use) }} Category:Characters Category:Incomplete status